Konoha's Mannequina
by Laauura-chan
Summary: Tout ce qu'elle voulait c'est avoir une vie tranquille, mais la vie n'a pas gâter cette chère Tsunade, gérante de la plus grande agence de mannequin au monde. Elle doit faire face aux colères, aux amours, aux jalousies mais surtout aux emmerdes que causes ses employés, ce qui ne l'aide pas à concrétiser ses rêves de vie paisible. Yaoi et hétéro au rendez-vous, UA.


**Bonjour, il faut bien un commencement à tous donc premier fic longue, j'aimerai bien en faire d'autre, souvent je ne finis pas mais celle là je veux la finir donc ! **

**Tout d'abord, cette fiction contient des mots grossiers, des sous entendus forts mals cachés et aussi du Yaoi donc si ça ne plait pas, je ne retiens personnes.**

**Genre : plutôt humour, aussi romance, Yaoi, Hétéro et pleins d'autres choses je penses.**

**Cette fiction m'appartient donc aucun recopitage s'il vous plait ! **

**Disclaimer : les personnages de Naruto appartiennent à ****Masashi Kishimoto par contre **ainsi que le monde dans lequel ils évoluent. Même si des fois j'aimerais bien en avoir un ou deux sous la main T.T

* * *

- « Encore ! Cet enfoiré a encore fait une putin de critique négative sur nous ! »

Cette douce voix que l'on entendait brailler de si bon matin ne venait que de la si aimable Tsunade, patronne de la plus grande agence de mannequin du Japon, Konoha's Mannequina. La raison pour laquelle la colère l'envahissait à ce moment même avait un nom, Orochimaru, magazine critique qui tentait de réduire en poussière la réputation de la grande enseigne.

« - SHIZUNE ! Va me chercher les stylistes et les mannequins surtout ! hurla-t-elle à la pauvre Shizune qui n'avait rien fait, ensuite on appellera les photographes.

- Bien Tsunade, répondit la secrétaire obéissante

- Et pour l'amour du ciel, il vient quand ce café ! »

A ces mots, une petite jeune femme arriva presque en courant avec un café à la main, les joues rouges à cause des efforts fournis pour aller chercher le fameux café, c'est-à-dire courir partout dans la salle au café, discuter avec les secrétaires, de nouveau courir mais cette fois dans les escaliers du grand bâtiment et se retrouver de nouveau devant la directrice en ayant un minimum soigner son apparence, que du sport quoi.

« - Excusez-moi Tsunade-sama mais j'étais en pleine discussion avec Ino et Sakura à l'accueil et …, essaya de se justifier la fille des café

- Epargne moi des détails veux-tu et donnes moi juste le café, coupa la femme à l'opulente poitrine qu'étais Tsunade. »

Au même moment, toute une bande de personnes apparu dans la pièce, c'est là que commença le mal de tête de Tsunade, vu le bruit que produisait ces personnes. Une grosse veine apparu alors sur son front et commença à pulser fortement.

« - SILEEEEEEEEEENNCE ! Et le silence fut. Elle se racla la gorge, je vous ai demandé pour une bonne raison, Orochimaru a encore frappé. Il veut la mort de Konoha's depuis des années, et avec ses critiques de plus en plus colorés, peut être qu'un jour il y arrivera. Je sais très bien qu'on ne peut le faire changer d'avis sur nous, mais au moins, nous pouvons faire que d'autres magazines puissent faire des critiques mais cette fois positive ! Mais avec toutes les photos de vous qui sortent dans les magazines people, son regard noir passa sur toute l'assemblée, on ne risque pas de faire bonne impression ! Kakashi, le concerné se retourna vers elle qui commençais à sortir des magazines de on ne sait où, tu es sur presque tous ces ramassis, accompagné bien sûr d'une nouvelle rencontre sur chacun d'entre eux, et ça n'a pas l'air d'être rencontre juste amicale et là, elle montra un magazine particulier, tu sors d'une boîte de streap tease avec Asuma !

- Je préfère gouter chaque parfum avant de choisir ma chère, se justifia le bourreau des cœurs masqué

- Alors comme ça t'es allé dans une boîte de streap tease Asuma ? Tu ne m'avais pas dit mon cœur, dit Kurenaï, la femme du fameux Asuma d'une voix qui fit frémir plus d'un

- Mais… Je vais t'expliquer mon amour en fait … C'est Kakashi le fautif, chercha d'une façon pitoyable une excuse plausible le mari barbu

- On s'expliquera à la maison, finis la discution Kurenaï

- Bref, repris Tsunade, il n'y a pas que c'est deux-là ! Naruto, tu as dépensé l'argent de l'entreprise pour DES RAMENS ! Comment tu as pu dépenser autant juste pour ça ! lui hurla-t-elle dessus

- Juste ? JUSTE ! Non mais Tsunade-oba ! Ce n'est pas juste des ramens, c'est dieu en personne, les meilleurs ramens de la planète, la meilleur chose au monde, donc je trouve que les dépenses étaient justifiés, s'extasia le blond

Tout le monde était blasé par ce genre de comportement quand cela venait de lui, après la frappe que Naruto reçu pour le surnom « Oba », Tsunade continue avec l'énumération des bêtises qu'avait fait ses mannequins, Sasuke ayant insulté une fille qui était venu chez lui dans son bain, c'est sûr que commencer à se déshabiller et trouvé une bécasse dans sa salle de bain personnelle ça fait un choc, Saï qui s'est amusé à peindre sur un mur mais pas n'importe lequel, celui de la devanture de la police, il a dû resté en garde à vus un certain temps avant d'être libéré avec une petite compensation donner de bon cœur par Tsunade, Tenten montrais à qui voulais le voir ses armes blanches donc les magazines peoples qui se sont fait une joie d'inventer le fait que Tenten agressais les gens dans la rues avec. Kiba a frappé un journaliste qui s'approchait un peu trop près de Hinata, et son chien a mordu l'importun qui d'ailleurs n'importunera plus personne vu la peur qu'il a eu, en gros titre : « Kiba le mannequin protège sa bien-aimée exclusif », alors que ces deux-là ne sort pas ensemble rendant un Neji protecteur de la pureté de sa cousine s'étant battu avec Kiba jusqu'à ce que des paparazzis, voyant que ça tournait plus vers une mise à mort, les séparent ayant au préalable pris de belle photo de Kiba la tête dans le caniveau frappé par un Neji furieux.

« - Mais le pire, cria la patronne, c'est bien Anko ! Tu t'es battu avec un gars jusqu'à l'amener à l'hôpital, il a bien voulu ne pas porter plainte si on lui finançait ses soins d'hôpital ! J'attends des explications, et j'espère que ce n'est pas comme le dernier qui avait critiqué les vêtements que tu as créé ! Finit-elle en croisant ses bras sous son imposante poitrine

- Il avait dit que j'avais un beau cul, et qu'il serait très fier de montée dessus, justifia-t-elle d'une voix froide et un sourire à glacer le sang, il a de la chance qu'il avait du monde, je l'aurais tué sinon. »

Tsunade soupira, ils sont irrécupérables, le seul qui n'a rien fait n'étais que le second styliste avec Anko, Iruka quoi que, ce dernier arriva avec un air désespéré à Tsunade, et lui montra une facture.

« - TU AS… QUOIIIIII ?! Rugit-elle, Iruka ! Moi qui pensais que tu étais le plus tenu de nous tous et je découvre que tu es le pire ! Tu as détruit une devanture de magasin à coup de pelle en criant au feu les pompiers et courant partout tu as dû assommer trois ou quatre policiers ?!

- Mais … j'étais bourré … expliqua-t-il

- Tu as détruit la vitrine du magasin Chanel et la police demande réparation aussi ! Aboya Tsunade »

Tout le monde regarda le petit styliste qui ne savais plus où se mettre et comme un seul homme, ils se mirent tous à rire, aux larmes pour certains.

« - Iruka-sensei, franchement, vous êtes le meilleurs ! S'exclaffa Naruto

- Je ne te savais pas aussi porter sur la bouteille Iruka-san, souria Kakashi

- Huum… c' n'est pas de ma faute en plus … Pari stupide, finir une bouteille cul sec … c'est pas possible d'être clean après …. Murmura-t-il

- Alors comme ça, tu n'es pas aussi coincé que t'en a l'air ? Blagua Anko

- Non, je ne suis pas coincé d'ailleurs, qui t'a mis ça dans la tête, s'énerva le petit brun.

- Ça suffit, maintenant à votre avis qui va régler tous ces problèmes en même temps ! C'est moi ! Il est temps d'arrêter les enfantillages ! On va devoir refaire une campagne de pub pour laver vos conneries ! Bon Shizune, annule tous mes rendez-vous pour demain, et appelle Suna, on aura besoin de nos partenaires publicitaires dans cette histoires, il nous faut aussi Shikamaru, Choji et Shino pour pouvoir communiquer avec Suna, Shizune nota à la vitesse de la lumière toutes les paroles débités par Tsunade, après il va falloir appeler le photographe, il aurait un assistant d'ailleurs, il faudra me présenté et vous tous, elle montra du doigt tous les personne de la salle, PLUS DE PROBLEMES COMME ÇA, COMPRIS ?

- Oui Tsunade, acquiescèrent ensemble. »

Elle soupira, oui demain sera une grosse journée.

* * *

**Voilà, un prologue de fait ! Donc vous en pensez quoi ? Pour un début ça va :p ! **

**J'aimarais avoir des critiques positives ou négatives pour voir où je peux m'amélioré ! Parce que je sais qu'il y a des défauts et j'aimarais corriger un peu tous ça ! **

**Donc Reviiiiiiiiiiews pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaasee *yeux de chats bottés***

**PS : Je suis aussi dans la fiction ! Je suis même l'éléments centrale, la plus forte qui ue tous les méchants et tous ... Non je blague XDD Je suis juste la fille des cafés :")**


End file.
